During medical procedures, operations, administration of drugs or other activities involving medical instruments, it is important that the individual instruments are securely attached together. Instruments which are inadequately connected run the risk of being disconnected, which could potentially expose hazardous medicaments such as cytotoxins, neurotoxins or the like. Further persons dealing with piercing members, e.g. a nurse or a patient, run the risk of being accidentally exposed to the tip of a piercing member which potentially could rupture the skin of a user. The severity of such an incident can range from a low risk level to a substantially lethal risk level, for example when dealing with the HIV virus. However, not only accidents can cause such situations, doctors, nurses, caring personal and even patients can accidentally disconnect the wrong medical instrument. Such an error can potentially impart a high risk situation to the involved persons. There seem to be a need for tamper safe devices and tamper safe connections.
Medical adaptor devices are vital to connect and enable administration of e.g. drugs between vials and syringes or any other medical devices as the range of products, combinations and functions are vast. In the patent with the U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,455 a medical instrument arrangement is disclosed. The medical instrument arrangement incorporates a female connector member having a female taper portion and a male connector member having a male taper portion. The female connector member has threads for cooperative engagement with a rotary ring, adapted to rotate freely around the longitudinal axis of the male connector member. The rotary ring further comprises threads for cooperative engagement with the threads of the female connector member. The threads of the rotary ring exhibit a rotary thread ridge which is adapted to fracture a rib arranged on the threads of the female connector member. The fracture of the rib provides for an increased friction between the threads of the female connector member and the threads of the rotary ring, keeping the two connected parts firmly in place and hence substantially tamper safe. There are however drawbacks with this medical instrument arrangement which will be readily apparent.
US 2004/016858 A1 provides for another substantially tamper safe device in the form of a tamper safe closure for a syringe with a luer connection or a luer lock connection. A cap is connected to the syringe via a frangible web which after rupture permits removal of the cap from the syringe. The tamper safe closure does not however provide for any tamper safe means with respect to the device which is connected to the syringe.